


where are we now

by Eteri



Series: of hermits and tommyinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Music Discs, That's not a tag???, i'm surprised on how the music discs play such a huge part but they aren't a tag, letting go, the hermits & sbi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: there's a reason tommy's attached to music discs.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: of hermits and tommyinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	where are we now

**Author's Note:**

> i found this rotting in my drafts, so i polished it up and here we are now.  
> listened a lot to wait while editing this.  
> the title of this is wait's old music disc name, where are we now. i think it's cool.

tommy digs his hands into the ground, feeling the solid dirt crumble under his fingers.

how did it end up like this? it wasn’t when independence was shouted to the sky. was it further back, when an innocent prank ruled its sharp tongue, and doomed two music discs?

let’s go even further. was it when two discs were brought out of their casing, and put into a jukebox, with only two pseudo-brothers to listen? 

or was it the moment tommy stepped onto the soil of the dream smp, that everything went wrong?

there are a lot of things that spiralled into the shit show of dream smp. 

the discs must have been the prime factor, the factor that everyone knew. the discs are just two pieces of vinyl, with faded green and purple tape, people think. there is no reason for tommy to hold on.

the discs mean something that tommy cannot have. a connection to his blood family. his family takes and takes, and it leaves tommy with three discs.

cat and mellohi, given to him by philza and technoblade. the discs remind him of them, the way they go from hand to hand, locked in a bloodied dance. 

all philza and technoblade know is war, and it’s no question they leave him behind again.

(the third disc, far, given to him by wilbur, the last time they were family, sits in a room, forgotten by time. the house crumbled around it, overgrown, and lost to the expanse of time. 

tommy promised himself that he would get it when his family is reunited again. 

far is still untouched.)

it would be a shame, but tommy’s already known a long time ago it would end up like this.

it’s time to let go. he told himself. tommy’s never been one for letting go, though. maybe he’s going about it the wrong way. 

remembering wasn’t worth it. forgetting was something tommy could never allow. someone else could do the forgetting, but he hangs on, despite everything telling him to let go. put old ghosts to rest.

it never happens. 

(later, someone finds the room and the music disc.

zedaph gives it to tommy, on the anniversary of him joining the hermits. 

this is the first time the hermits have seen tommy smile.

it’s not the last.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh typos? never heard of 'em.  
> kudos/comments are appreciated but not needed. (they just make me more powerful)


End file.
